rewind_rumble_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Horror Free for all
Summary Everybody loves a good horror movie, game, or creepypasta. Well maybe not everyone but we have 30 characters in the horror free for all and here is the roster 1: Jason Voorhees 2: Bendy 3: Baldi 4: Freddy Fazbear 5: Freddy Krueger 6: Michael Myers 7: Jeff the killer 8: Slenderman 9: The Rake 10: Mama Tattletail 11: Skitzo 12: Pennywise 13: The Look See 14: Predator 15: Eyeless Jack 16: Ticci Toby 17: SCP-049 18: SCP-106 19: SCP-096 20: Slappy 21: Foxy 22: Annabelle 23: Granny 24: BabyFace (Happy Death Day) 25: Leatherface 26: Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) 27: Nightmare (FNAF) 28: Salad Fingers 29: Ash Williams 30: Ghostface TODAY WE REWIND RUMBLE Roster Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the Friday the 13th franchise and the secondary antagonist of the crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. He was a silent, undead and unstoppable killing machine. Jason was an iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to slaughter anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. He has killed 127 people (counting Andy's and Debbie's unborn child, 15 of the people he killed while he possessed someone, and Creighton Duke's girlfriend and in two deleted scenes, an Unnamed man in bathroom and Vicki's boyfriend, which some of them are completely off screen) over the years. Bendy Bendy is a creature made up of ink, and takes the form of a creature of a similar name from cartoons. He was created by an ink machine, and rose to turn against his creators. Baldi Baldi is a teacher at his own institution of tutoring. He runs the staff at the school, including the Hall Monitor and Sweeper. Initially he is relatively friendly, offering rewards to those who can finish his challenging math questions, but he becomes increasingly agitated and borders on psychotic if a math question is failed. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the titular antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, a popular indie game made by Scott Cawthon. While much of his backstory is meant to be shaded at best, it is known he is possessed by a young murdered child that was stuffed inside of the suit. He is aggressive, specifically at night. Freddy Krueger Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is a serial killer and the central antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street series. A family man on the surface, Krueger was actually the serial killer known as the "Springwood Slasher". When he was caught and subsequently released on a technicality, the parents of his victims chased him to a shack out back of the power plant he once worked at and burned him alive. Rather than succumb to death, Krueger was offered the chance to continue his killing spree after death, becoming a Dream Demon that could enter his victims' dreams and kill them in the dream world, which would thus cause their death in the real world and absorb their souls afterwards. Michael Myers Michael Audrey Myers is the central character and the main antagonist of the Halloween franchise. As a six-year-old child, Michael was admitted into a psychiatric hospital for the murder of his older sister, Judith Myers. After nearly 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum and, for 23 years, hunts down the rest of his family to kill them. Jeff the killer Jeff the Killer is a Creepypasta-based character that, despite its obvious lack of writing skills and plethora of major plotholes, has gained international popularity. The story describes a young boy tortured through quasi-mundane activity and eventually going insane and becoming a serial killer. Slenderman Slenderman, often referred to as Slender, The Slenderman, The Tall Man, The Operator, etc, is a mythical creature created by Eric Knudsen (AKA Victor Surge) to help support the Creepypasta community; since then it has gained world wide renown and has been the subject of countless photo edits, dozens of games, several movies, and even documentaries on the subject of his existence (notably based on similar myths aged at around 11,000 years old). Due to the varying nature of his stats, he will be included with several forms. The Rake The Rake is the name of a creature with very little information about it. It is described by original reports as a "naked man, or a "large hairless dog of some sort," with a body position that seemed "unnatural, as if it had been hit by a car or something." The Rake's only appearance in video is through EverymanHYBRID, where it is captured on film twice, and is heard at least once. Mama Tattletail Mama Tattletail is one of the characters in the game Tattletail she is the one who hunts down the player and kills him/her Skitzo Skitzo is a cartoon bear, created in the 1920s. His cartoon shorts were shown in movie theaters all over the early US. But unlike many cartoons of that time period, Skitzo's cartoons were evil. They would start off unassuming, but as they would play they would gradually get horrific and disturbing. Anyone who watched a full short would go mad and would attack and kill those around them or themselves. Due to this fact, all of his shorts were collected and burned. This sent the animated bear to hell, were he wanders to this day. Pennywise IT is an extra-dimensional being born from the Macroverse. It arrived on Earth during prehistory as a massive, cataclysmic meteor-esque impact, settling in the area that would become Derry, Maine. There, It arises every 27 years to prey on anything nearby, causing a cycle of extreme violence every three decades. The Look See The Look-See is one of the monsters that appear in the connected "horror-verse" that is the CryptTV YouTube Channel. Predator The Yautja, more commonly known as "Predators", are an extraterrestrial race of warriors and hunters who travel the galaxy seeking dangerous quarry to hunt for sport and honor. While they live in nomadic tribes, they are highly advanced and possess highly dangerous technology to help them in their hunts. They stalk their prey by using their technology, before killing them and ritualistically mutilating them, usually claiming a trophy as well. They have hunted on Earth for centuries, and deliberately bred Xenomorphs in order to hunt them. Eyeless Jack Eyeless Jack is the main antagonist of the Creepypasta of the same name. He is not given any origin, and while fans have written many of their own, there is no confirmed origin of Eyeless Jack. Ticci Toby Ticci-Toby (real name: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers) is a fictional Proxy of the Slender Man from the creepypasta of the same name written by Kastoway. The story focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. SCP-049 SCP-049 is humanoid in appearance, standing at 1.9 m tall and weighing 95.3 kg; however, the Foundation is currently incapable of studying its face and body more fully, as it is covered in what appears to be the garb of the traditional “Plague Doctor” from 15-16th century Europe. This material is actually a part of SCP-049’s body, as microscopic and genetic testing show it to be similar in structure to muscle, although it feels much like rough leather, and the mask much like ceramic. It was originally discovered in England, by local police. Mobile task force Psi-8 "The Silencers" responded to a suspected outbreak of reanimation anomalies. All civilians within a .5km radius were given class A amnestics as part of the initial containment procedure. SCP-049 does not speak, although it seems to understand English perfectly well, and is completely docile until it tries to perform surgery. SCP-049’s touch is invariably lethal to humans. After contact with SCP-049’s hand(s), the victim (hereafter referred to as SCP-049-2) dies within moments. SCP-049 will then attempt to kill all humans it can see in a similar manner, supposedly to avoid interruption, before returning to SCP-049-2. It produces a bag containing scalpels, needle, thread, and several vials of an as-yet-unidentified substance, from somewhere within its body (research has been unable to locate these tools when inside of SCP-049 through X-ray and similar techniques) and begins dissecting SCP-049-2, as well as inserting various chemicals into the body. After approximately 20 minutes, SCP-049 will sew SCP-049-2 back up and become docile once more. After a period of a few minutes, SCP-049-2 will resume vital signs and appears to reanimate. However, SCP-049-2 seems completely without higher brain functions, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living human. At that point, SCP-049-2's adrenaline and endorphin levels increase to approximately three-hundred percent as it attempts to kill any human beings it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more humans. SCP-106 SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely. When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into its pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket. SCP-106 causes a “corrosion” effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106. This effect is particularly detrimental to living tissues, and is assumed to be a “pre-digestion” action. Corrosion continues for six hours after contact, after which the effect appears to “burn out”. SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of its corrosive mucus. SCP-106 is able to “vanish” inside solid matter, entering what is assumed to be a form of “pocket dimension”. SCP-106 is then able to exit this dimension from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: “entering” the inner wall of a room, and “exiting” the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling). It is unknown if this is the point of origin for SCP-106, or a simple “lair” created by SCP-106. Limited observation of this “pocket dimension” has shown it to be comprised mostly of halls and rooms. This activity can continue for days, with some subjected individuals being released for the express purpose of hunting and recapture. SCP-096 SCP-096 is a Euclid-class anomalous humanoid in the containment of the SCP Foundation. It has the appearance of a greatly deformed humanoid body, with no pigmentation, hair, or significant body mass. Typically, it wanders around its containment chamber aimlessly, without any desire to escape. However, once its face is viewed, it enters an intense "rage state", where it frantically covers its face and screams, before immediately heading towards the location of whoever saw its face and violently murdering them. Even high-grade military structures and weapons cannot impede its progress towards its target. After it messily kills its target, it tries to find a path back to its natural habitat after gaining its composure and becoming docile once more. If you were to look at a photo, video or itself, it will chase you from anywhere on the planet. Slappy Slappy the Dummy is a recurring antagonist in the Goosebumps series. Originating in the Night of the living Dummy trilogy, Slappy has appeared in various other forms of media, such as T.V. Episodes, promotional material, movies, as well as the Goosebumps: HorrorLand series of books and even a series of books dedicated to him entitled Goosebumps SlappyWorld, becoming somewhat of the mascot of the franchise. Slappy can be summed up as cruel, evil and sadistic. Slappy is more than willing to horribly hurt and attempt to murder humans who won't do his bidding. In addition to his outwardly wicked demeanor, Slappy also has a rather dark sense of humor. Often pulling spiteful pranks or simply insulting others in the most horrible way. Foxy Foxy the Pirate, also known as Foxy or Foxy the Fox, is an out-of-order, worn down animatronic and a major antagonist in the indie horror game series Five Nights at Freddy's. Annabelle Annabelle the Doll, more specifically the Annabelle Demon, is the secondary antagonist of The Conjuring franchise, serving as the titular main antagonist of Annabelle, Annabelle: Creation, and Annabelle Comes Home, as well as the secondary antagonist of The Conjuring, and a background antagonist in The Conjuring 2 and The Curse of La Llorona. It is a powerful demonic entity that, despite being able to exist independently, frequently latches onto a porcelain doll to torment those who own it. It is one of the artifacts taken by paranormal investigators Ed and Lorraine Warren during one of their cases. Annabelle is considered to be their most dangerous and haunted item, and has a habit of moving around unseen. Granny Granny is the main antagonist of the game with the same name she keeps the player locked inside her house and the player must find a way out of the house within 5 days. Babyface Lori Spengler is the main antagonist of the 2017 horror-comedy film Happy Death Day, and one of the main protagonists in its 2019 sequel, Happy Death Day 2U. She is the roommate of the film's protagonist, Theresa "Tree" Gelbman, whom she desired to kill for having an affair with Lori's love interest known as Dr. Gregory Butler. Leatherface Jedidiah Sawyer, better known as Leatherface, is the main antagonist of The Texas Chain Saw Massacreseries. He is one of the biggest horror icons, but unlike most of them, is not supernatural in any way. His main weapons are a chainsaw and sledgehammer. He wears a mask made from a person's skin, which he uses to express a personality, and engages in murder and cannibalism alongside his family. It is also notable that director Tobe Hooper has stated that Leatherface kills out of fear, not malice. Neighbor Mr. Peterson, commonly known as The Neighbor, is the main antagonist of the 2018 indie game "Hello Neighbor." He is a man living in a massive house, and is very hostile. Doing as much as chasing the player if he sees him on his front lawn. Nightmare Nightmare is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) in the game. He is the shadowy incarnation of Nightmare Fredbear, and the final antagonist in the game. Salad Fingers Salad Fingers is the name of the protagonist of the animation series of the same name. The creator describes him as a "happy guy" in a surreal world- it is implied he is trapped there and is somewhat insane as a result. Ash Williams After a trip to an old cabin in the woods with his girlfriend, Linda, goes wrong, Ashley James Williams, better known as Ash, has no choice but to kill her when she is possessed by the Kandarian Demon, becoming an unlikely and reluctant hero as it falls to him, again and again, in both the past and present, to fight against the Evil Dead. Ghostface Ghostface is the main antagonist of the Scream series. They have also been called the Woodsboro Killer, after the town where the Ghostface costume was first used to commit murders. Ghostface often called their victims on the phone, taunting or threatening them before stabbing them to death with an eight-inch hunting knife. They occasionally ask their victims horror movie trivia, and stalked them in a manner reminiscent of said films. Pre-Fight And now this fight is going to take place wherever the combatants like to fight LET THE FREE FOR ALL BEGIN Fight Many horror characters are spawned in random locations to see which ones they will fight who. Jeff The Killer walks by and kills a random human he chases another person and the person went to crystal lake and he gets stopped by Jason. 3, 2, 1, GO! Jeff charges at Jason and swings his knife at him and Jason flinches a bit. Jason punches at Jeff as he gets flung back at a wall. Jeff gets up and throws a mini knife at Jason but Jason pulls it out of his chest and he only bleeds a little bit. Jason grabs His Machete and chokes Jeff while holding him he uses his machete and cuts Jeff the killer in half K.O Bendy was wandering around studios and somehow found another killer Cartoon. This was Skitzo 3, 2, 1, GO! Bendy charges at Skitzo and lands a punch on him. Skitzo smiles and uses his tendrils on him. Bendy phases through via being made out of ink and summons his ink creatures to fight Skitzo. Skitzo grabs his knife and tries to slash Bendy in half. Bendy regenerates smacks Bendy down and his ink creatures start bashing on him. Skitzo slashes all the ink creatures Post-Analysis Conclusion Category:What If Battles Category:Free for alls Category:Goosethehonker Category:Collabs Category:Uncompleted Battles